Sólo a cambio de una cosa
by Cristi-Aiko113
Summary: Cuando Sakura va de regreso a su casa, se encuentra con alguien en el camino que la pone entre la espalda y la pared... sin saber bien que hacer ella... ¡O Dios, como lo odiaba!. SxS One - Shot. Mi primer Fic.


**Summary:** Cuando Sakura va de regreso a su casa, se encuentra con alguien en el camino que la pone entre la espalda y la pared... sin saber bien que hacer ella... ¡O Dios, como lo odiaba!. SxS One - Shot. Mi primer Fic.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CLAMP.

* * *

** Solo a cambio de una cosa.**

- ¿No me puedes acompañar?. - Preguntó cierta chica de ojos verdes con notable decepción en su voz. Su mejor amiga, que se llamaba Tomoyo, negó con lástima.

- Lo siento Sakura, pero no puedo faltar a esta práctica para el concurso. Debo mejorar una parte de la canción... - Luego de esto, hubieron minutos de silencio reflexivo. Cada una pendiente de la otra, hasta que Sakura dibujó una reluciente sonrisa en su cara angelical, sorprendiendo así a Tomoyo.

- Pués espero que te vaya excelente Tomoyo. - Habló con entusiasmo poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la aludida, observarla a los ojos y transmitirle que no se preocupara. - ¡Quiero que ganes ese concurso! , ¡Mucha suerte!.

La joven de ojos amatistas soltó una pequeña risa, sintiéndose orgullosa de tener una amiga como Sakura: Sin importar lo que pasara, ella siempre le deseaba el bien a los demás.

- Gracias Sakura... -Una chispa de ternura apareció por sus orbes violáceos. Claro, la despistada castaña era totalmente indiferente a esto. Una voz llamando a Tomoyo sonó, y la chica volteó, consciente de que ya debía irse a su práctica. - Me voy, cuídate camino a casa, por favor. - Pidió. Sakura amplió más su sonrisa y asintió.

- De acuerdo. ¡Recuerda dar lo mejor de ti!. - Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y poder ir a su casa. Se colocó los audífonos, sintiéndose satisfecha cuando la música empezó a resonar en ellos, y por incercia, cerró sus ojos, confiando solo en su intuición: Se sabía el camino de memoria.

Mientras avanzaba sin preocuparse de su alrededor y ensimismada en su mundo, no se percató de que como caminaba sin estar consciente del exterior, podría chocar con alguien tal como le había ocurrido recién.

Pero no pensó que ese alguien sería Li Shaoran.

- No sabía que se caminaba con los ojos cerrados. - La voz burlona y masculina le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo no conocer esa voz? Abrió los ojos y lo observó sobarse la cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Pués, tu estabas con los ojos abiertos, debiste verme. - Alegó,sacándole la lengua luciendo más infantil de lo que ya era. El aludido solo rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Yo no te vi con los ojos cerrados, pensé que te correrías. - Sakura infló sus mejillas, mientras estas se ponían rojas de la cólera. ¡Dios! Como odiaba a Li.

- Pués aún así no lo hubiera hecho. No todo gira a tu alrededor Li. - Respondió, y dispuesta a seguir su camino, cuando se iba a poner su auricular la voz de cierto castaño la detuvo.

- Bueno, de todas formas te estaba buscando. - Murmuró mientras se encogía de hombros y se acercaba hacia ella con su paso tan relajado y a la vez hipnotizante.

- ¿Y para que me buscabas?. - Interrogó, intentanto no sonar tan curiosa como se encontraba en ese momento. Lo vió sonreir de lado e inclinarse hacia ella hasta quedar pocos centímetros de su cara. - ¿Que mierda haces Li? ¡Responde!.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando este en un rápido movimiento le quitó su mochila, abrirla y sacar su diario de vida. Sakura se acercó desesperadamente para quitárselo. Li dejó su mochila en el suelo, y le mostró el pequeño libro rosado con completa calma.

- Pásamelo Li. Ahora o de verdad me enojo. - El negó con la cabeza. - Bueno, de todas formas no puedes abrirlo... - Paró de hablar cuando el le mostró unas pequeñas llaves. Su corazón latió de nerviosismo, pero avanzó hacia el dando grandes zancadas. - Devuélvemelo,esto no es gracioso.

- Oh,sí que lo es. - Respondió con su tono burlón, levantando su brazo a una altura que ella no alcanzaba y a la vez la alejaba con su mano desocupada.

- No se a que va todo esto Li. Pásame mi diario o de verdad tendrás problemas conmigo. - Amenazó Sakura, en un inútil intento de intimidarlo, pero sabía muy bien que eso era prácticamente una misión imposible, sobretodo viniendo de ella.

- Te lo devolveré a cambio de una cosa.- Murmuró Shaoran mirándola con desición reflejaba en sus grandes y llamativos ojos color ámbar. La ojiverde levantó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos.

- Habla. -Es cierto, su orgullo se rompería si lo cumplía, pero todo por su diario y dignidad ¿cierto...? ... Poco a poco, una sonrisa ladina y burlona se dibujaba sobre los labios de Li, y un brillo de malicia y otra cosa que no podía definir hizo aparición en el oro fundido de sus orbes.

- A cambio de un beso. - Finalizó. Sakura, al escuchar esto, se quedó incrédula, dejó de fruncir el ceño y se quedó mirando con la vista perdida. ¿Que acaba de decir?.

- ¿Q - Que...?

- Te devuelvo tu diario si me das un beso. - Repitió. - Si no lo haces, prepárate para que toda la escuela sepa de tus secretos. - La voz de Li se volvió más ronca y misteriosa. Aquello hizo que la aludida se sobresaltara, pero tan pronto como recuperó su cordura, volvió a fruncir el ceño, solo que ahora adornada con sus dos mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Y por qué tiene que ser eso?. - Interrogó. Shaoran chasqueó la lengua y dirigió su ardiente mirada hacia un jardín infantil que había cerca de allí.

- Los chicos me hicieron esa apuesta. Debes besarme. - Ahora, volvió a mirarla, y su sonrisa burlona volvió a hacer aparición. - No tenía otra opción.

- ¿Y por qué yo?. - Quiso saber exasperada. Shaoran no se inmutó, y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Pregúntale a Hiragiizawa. La verdad no se porqué, pero reglas son reglas ¿cierto?. - Dicho esto, hizo ademán de acercarse más a ella de lo que ya estaba, pero Sakura se alejó como si quemara.

- ¡Aléjate! , ¡No haré eso Li!. - Exclamó, sintiendo pequeños temblores en su menudo y frágil cuerpo. Li rió.

- Oh vamos Kinomoto, solo es un pequeño beso. - Se volvió a inclinar hacia ella como anteriormente lo había hecho, solo que ahora atrapó la mayoría de su torso con un solo brazo y la apegó hacia el. - Muchas chicas querrían estar en tu lugar ¿Sabías?.

- Me importa una mierda. - Escupió. - No haré semejante cosa. Suéltame y devuélveme mi diario, ahora. No me importa que sea una apuesta.

- Si crees que te soltaré y te entregare tu librito sin que cumplas tu parte, estás soñando pequeña. - Respondió. - ¿Vas a permitir que toda la escuela sepa tu vida privada?.

- Claro que no, porque yo te lo quitaré. - Empezó a forcejear,pero tenía que admitir que Shaoran tenía demasiada fuerza y pudo retenerla con facilidad.

- No sabía que tenías miedo a un beso, _Sakura. - _La castaña dejó de forcejear y apretó los labios. ¿El le había dicho indirectamente una _cobarde?_. Ella sabía que lo hacía para cabrearla, pero no, nadie ofende a Sakura Kinomoto.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡No vuelvas a decir eso Li, yo no le tendría miedo a algo como eso!. - Estalló, enfrentándolo. La expresión del chico que tenía en frente suyo se hizo algo seductora.

- Entonces bésame. - La desafió acercando más sus rostros, al punto de sentir el aliento del otro. Sakura estaba en una batalla interna. ¿Debía besarlo o no? ... ¿Que sucedería si...?. - No es tan difícil. - Susurró el, haciendo que la ojiverde sintiera un pequeño roce en sus labios. ¡Pero Dios, si estaba tan cerca!.

- P - Pero... Mi diario... - Titubeó, sin saber realmente que hacer. Shaoran rió lentamente provocando que su aliento chocara contra su suave piel.

- No te preocupes, yo te lo entrego después. - Concedió, mientras acariciaba sútilmente la nariz de Sakura con la de el. La aludida enloqueció por ese gesto. ¡Ni siquiera la había besado, y ya la tenía de esa manera!. - ¿Lo harás?.

La joven chica japonesa, vaciló_. ¡Vamos Sakura, solo es un pequeño beso!_ Se decía a si misma, pero su orgullo femenino se lo impedía. Solo debía darle un beso, y todos felices. Pero aunque pareciera tan fácil, ella sabía que no era así. Tomó una respiración profunda e hizo un esfuerzo en mirar sus labios, que estaban entreabiertos, listos para corresponderle en cualquier momento.

Lo observó a sus ojos nuevamente, notando levemente como estos le inspeccionaban cada detalle de la cara. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente acortó la mínima distancia que existía entre ellos hasta que sintió el tacto de sus labios.

Se quedó estática, obligándose a calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Había dado su primer beso ya, pero fué recién hace 2 años, cuando un niño se lo robó a la fuerza.

_Bien Sakura, ahora aléjate. Ya tienes todo listo._

Sin embargo, antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, los labios de Li comenzaron una danza suave, sútil y delicada que literalmente hizo que su corazón dejara de latir. Concentrada y a la vez no del tacto de Li, sentía pequeños cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo. Shaoran, sabiendo que ella no movía ni un músculo, agarró su labio inferior entre sus dientes sacándole un pequeño gemido. Sakura por inercia quiso taparse la boca, pero el brazo del castaño la tenía atrapada. Y luego, sin darse cuenta, se encontraba correspondiéndole torpemente, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

_¿Esto es lo que se siente cada vez que besas a alguien?_, pensó, y jadeó cuando los movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos. Tenía el deseo de atraerlo hacia ella, pero el la atrajo hacia sí, y pronto el beso era más profundo. Su lengua arrasó con todo lo que había en su paso una vez dentro de la cavidad de la castaña. El no entendía como es que su sabor era tan... natural. Sabía a cerezos y fresas, y olía exactamente igual. ¿Haría algún tipo de truco para tener ese olor y sabor tan excitante?.

Sakura, por su parte, no pensaba con claridad. La sensación de una lengua invadiendo la suya, era algo extraña y agradable a la vez. Solo siguió su instinto y enredó la suya con la de Shaoran, saboreando un pequeño matiz de chocolate y cacao. Su boca era acogedora, cálida y húmeda; perfecta para ella.

Y mientras seguían, el aire pareció agotarse y ambos se separaron con algo de brusquedad: sus respiraciones estaban agitadas, y se observaban intesamente uno al otro. ¿Que había sido eso? , ¿Cómo es que alcanzó todo a este punto?. Hace un momento Sakura estaba odiándolo, y ahora...

- Y - Yo...

- Aquí tienes tu diario. - Cortó el Shaoran, algo agitado también pero sabiendo disimularlo mejor. Se lo extendió con su típica sonrisa socarrona y luego hizo su pose arrogante. - ¿Ves? No fué difícil, y además de gratis...

Sakura estaba todavía demasiado incrédula para hablar. Seguía procesando todo lo que había pasado, desde que chocó con el hasta...

- ¿Sakura?, ¿estás viva?... - Al ver que la aludida no respondía, una idea cruzó por su macabra mente. - ¿Necesitas otro beso para que te despierte?. - Dicho esto, la ojiverde reaccionó, y negó con la cabeza azorada, sintiendo que no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

- B - Bien, ya lo hice. Pero vuelve a suceder y te juro que te mato, L - Li. -Masculló intentando no temblar.

- Llámame Shaoran, Sakura. - Murmuró el castaño. Sakura frunció el ceño.

- No. Y tu, llámame Kinomoto.

- ¿Y si no quiero, Sakura?.

- Te las verás conmigo, Li. -Amenazó alzando su dedo índice, apuntándolo y entrecerrando los ojos. Este, riendo, se acercó a ella y bajó su mano.

- ¿A sí?. Hace un buen momento dijiste casi lo mismo, y mira lo que sucedió. - Un sonrojo apareció por las mejillas de la castaña, que rápido intentó disimular con una expresión fingida de furia.

- Es distinto el caso. Ahora, me voy, y no quiero que esto pase otra vez, _Li. _-Dicho esto, se dió vuelta, y cuando había dado unos 6 pasos, sintió un grito detrás suyo.

_- ¡Acuérdame de hacer más apuestas, Sakura!_

Ella negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino con el corazón agitado.

¿Debería matar a Hiragiizawa?.

_Fin._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **¡Hola! ¿Que tal? Bueno, como ven este es mi primer One - Shot subido a esta página. La verdad es que me costó en un principio, y si supieran que me estoy muriendo de los nervios y la ansiedad...

Bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora. Agradecería Reviews ¡No cuesta nada! Soy una escritora nueva aquí y bueno... espero que les haya gustado este pequeño (muy pequeño) fic, tengo otros proyectos en mente que espero poder cumplir.

Muchas gracias , nos leemos pronto.


End file.
